Technological advancements have led to more sophisticated and powerful data management systems. Data processing in such systems require efficient handling a large number of data transactions (e.g. data reads and writes).
The advent of the Internet and the World Wide Web combined with the development of network-based commerce system applications has enabled companies to transact business globally in real time. Such network-based commerce systems may processes large amounts of data transactions from geographically separated users. The users may enter transactional requests over communications lines that directly address a master information source. In several cases, back-end systems (e.g., database servers) support the master information source and these back-end systems may need to be partitioned or copied for load balancing and/or fault tolerance.